Terrenal
by SkuAg
Summary: [Actividad Primer Beso, Topic Joumi] Para Jou, Mimí es terrenal. Y el amor de ellos dos también lo es.


Para el Topic Joumi.

 **Terrenal**

Jou creía que conocía todas las formas del llanto de Mimí, hasta que un día la desconoció. Lo que ella le haya querido decir por teléfono, no lo entendió. Fue una mezcla de balbuceos, palabras inconexas y un llanto casi desesperado.

No tardó en llegar a su casa.

Satoe le abrió la puerta con la sonrisa casi risa que siempre tenía plantada en el rostro.

―Jou-kun, que amable eres al venir a visitar a Mimí-chan. No ha tomado a bien las noticias; por favor, acompáñala.

Jou reverenció a la madre de su amiga y no se animó a decirle que no sabía cuáles eran las noticias. A veces era difícil hablar con Satoe… era un poco de otro mundo. Y no otro mundo como el Digimundo. Otro mundo como un mundo interior, algo que ella entendía de adentro suyo y que Jou no entendía no solo de adentro de él mismo, sino que tampoco entendía de ella. Mimí, por otro lado, era una joven terrenal. Tenía alegrías terrenales, sueños de barro, una sonrisa como pimpollos de flores. La madre de Mimí… ella no.

Golpeó la habitación antes de entrar.

―¡No quiero hablar! ―chilló Mimí.

Dudó un momento, pero decidió que si ella la había llamado y si había dejado la puerta sin traba era porque, al menos, a él lo esperaba.

Lo que Jou no se esperaba es que pudiera existir el desorden que encontró en la habitación color fucsia y rosa pastel de Mimí.

Aparentemente, su armario había cometido alguna ofensa contra ella, porque Mimí había desparramado todo su contenido por el piso, la lámpara de techo y el colchón de plaza y media de su cama que, por cierto, aparecía desplazado hacia un lado, caído contra el piso. Creyó entrever que de una bolsa negra, de consorcio, asomaban algunos peluches, pero no pudo observarlos con detenimiento porque Mimí saltó sobre él y a punto estuvo de hacerlo caer.

―¡M. Mimí-kun! ―tartamudeó, pero ella no aflojó el abrazo desesperado que había hecho caer sobre Jou.

Él desconoció sus lágrimas sobre su ropa. ¿Desesperación, impotencia, capricho, enojo…? Eran muchos los motivos por los que Mimí podía llorar, pero ninguno parecía caber en ese incontenible sollozar, en el temblequeo de sus hombros, el hipo interminable y en las uñas que clavaba sobre sus hombros.

Ese día Jou se enteró de que Mimí y sus padres se irían a vivir a Estados Unidos. Jou la sintió llorar durante lo que parecieron horas, y se fue sin haber podido definir si era desesperación, impotencia, capricho, enojo… tal vez era todo junto. Ese día, Jou la desconoció.

.

Volvió a verla semanas después. Quiso verla antes, pero Mimí se encerró y fue incapaz de acceder a ella. Compartió sus temores con Koushirou y con Sora, pero cada uno de ellos tenía una manera distinta de tratar con la niña rosada, y sus consejos no fueron de ayuda. Se dio cuenta de que volvería a verla cuando Mimí lo quisiera.

Durante semanas, Jou no pudo estudiar. Y entonces Mimí lo llamó por teléfono.

Se encontraron en casa de él, porque ella quería alejarse un poco del embalaje, la mudanza, las inmobiliarias que tasaban su departamento… ese día, Mimí habló con él.

―Siento que todos mis sueños se acaban aquí ―dijo la niña que una vez imaginó que en una fábrica del digimundo se podían construir máquinas que detuvieran el tiempo.

―Mimí-kun, eso no es lógico. Tus sueños serán los mismos en cualquier lugar.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―chilló.

Jou no le llamó la atención porque sentía que Mimí tenía sus sentimientos desequilibrados. Tal vez para ella era más fácil hablar con Sora y con Koushirou y por eso se frustraba tan rápido con él.

―Mis sueños están aquí. Nunca seré feliz en otro lugar.

―Tal vez estás siendo dramática… ―razonó. A Mimí no le gustó.

―¿Por qué no crees las cosas que te digo? ―reclamó.

Jou se incomodó. Esa visita no estaba yendo, para nada, como lo había imaginado. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal pero también era difícil para él encontrar una manera de reencauzar la conversación sin herirla.

―Lo siento ―dijo, porque esa era la verdad―. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cuáles son tus sueños?

Mimí suspiró y se recostó contra su hombro. Con otra persona, Jou habría reaccionado moviéndose inmediatamente, avergonzado. Sin embargo, con ella y sus amigos del digimundo la confianza era otra. Jou incluso conocía el peso de Mimí contra su brazo.

―Quiero iniciar la escuela con Koushirou… ver a Sora-san estrenar su uniforme verde, probármelo con ella… tal vez iniciar algún club de deportes, si me hago de alguna amiga interesante… quiero tener un novio, ver el _Hanami_ * juntos e ir a festivales de verano. Sentarnos junto a un lago y ver fuegos artificiales.

Jou no respondió. Mimí había combatido monstruos y hasta había formado un ejército, pero sus sueños eran extrañamente… normales. Terrenales, como ella.

Volvió a hablar cuando el silencio ya parecía largo.

―Mimí-kun, no tengo la respuesta que quieres. Pero sí tengo una… ¿esperanza? ―se preguntó, más a sí mismo que a ella. Mimí se levantó de su hombro y lo miró―. Pienso que… tal vez es tonto ―concluyó.

―¿Qué es tonto? ¿Mis sueños son tontos?

―¡No, no! Lo siento, es que es tonto lo que estoy por decir, por eso no lo digo.

Mimí sonrió.

―Me gusta cuando dices cosas tontas.

Jou debió reprimir su impulso de escandalizarse. No era el momento.

―Pienso que tus sueños son muy reales, Mimí. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ―Ella asintió―. Y pienso que es una pena que sueños tan reales como los tuyos no se cumplan.

―¡Eso es lo que digo yo! ―exclamó, contenta de ser comprendida pero también triste por no tener respuesta a su dilema.

―No, pero eso no es lo que _yo_ digo. Es difícil hablar contigo, me interrumpes mucho.

Tal vez para retarlo, Mimí no le respondió. Jou continuó:

―Tus sueños son terrenales, ¿sabes? Son sueños que se pueden cumplir.

―¡Pero no estaré en Japón! ―y acto seguido se tapó la boca, consciente de que lo había interrumpido una vez más. Rio, culpable.

―¿Y por qué crees que no vas a tener otros sueños en Estados Unidos? Mimí… yo me niego a creer que hay un país en el que no puedes ser feliz. ¿Quién podría ser feliz, si no tú?

―¡Pero yo quiero ser feliz en Japón!

―Pero no puedes, Mimí. Tus papás se irán y te tienes que ir también. Esta es la verdad.

Cuando los ojos de Mimí se humedecieron, Jou se lamentó por no saber hablar con ella. Sin embargo, Mimí no lloró.

―Yo también pienso que podría ser feliz allá, sabes. Tener un amigo rubio y de ojos claros que me muestre la ciudad y me lleve a ver las estrellas en el _Rockefeller Center_ … unirme a un club de porristas y tener amigas con las que ir de compras. ―Aunque sus ojos no lloraban, su voz temblaba―. Pero yo quiero ir de compras con Sora-san. Quiero que Koushirou me hable y no le entienda. ¡No hay cerezos en Nueva York!

Jou sentía que Mimí estaba uniendo frases inconexas y decidió dejarla terminar.

―No quiero recorrer _Central Park_ ni comer pizza que chorrea queso. Es decir, sí quiero, pero ya tengo la gente con la que quiero hacerlo. ¿Está mal no querer tener otros amigos?

―Sí. Está mal ―dijo Jou. Y Mimí asintió, porque era cierto―. Crearás nuevas costumbres, Mimí-kun.

―¿Serías mi novio? ―preguntó, súbitamente.

Esta vez Jou no pudo controlar su tendencia a escandalizarse y se cayó de la silla. Para su sorpresa, Mimí no rio.

―Estoy hablando en serio. Siempre pensé que serías mi primer novio ―confesó.

―¡Eres una niña! ¡Soy un niño! ¡Mimí-kun! ―gritó.

Mimí rio, porque era inevitable no hacerlo.

―Si Gomamon te viera te diría que nunca una niña te querrá como yo.

―Pero Gomamon no nos ve. Gomamon no está.

Y cuando Mimí volvió a llorar, por desesperación, capricho, enojo, por sus sueños rotos, Jou supo que era su culpa.

Siempre sintió que la escuchó llorar hasta que se subió al avión y se fue.

.

.

Cuando Mimí volvió, tiempo después, sus sueños seguían siendo terrenales pero a sus lágrimas las había dejado allá, junto a un gorro de beisbol y a sus patines de patinaje sobre hielo. Jou la escuchó reír y contarle del niño rubio y de ojos claros que le había mostrado la ciudad y la había subido a la punta del _Rockefeller Center_ , de las niñas de uñas pintadas que le enseñaban a patinar y de la pizza grasienta y exquisita de la que no era adicta solo porque engordaba.

Mimí mostraba el ombligo y tenía estrellas en el cabello, y Jou no encontraba a la niña rosada que había querido ver el _Hanami_ con su primer novio e ir de compras con Sora quien, paradójicamente, ahora sí querría ir de compras con ella.

No se reprocharon nada, pero tampoco recordaron que Jou la había rechazado y que la había hecho llorar durante días interminables. Mimí no deslizó ningún comentario sobre cuáles eran sus sueños actuales, pero Jou sabía que eran terrenales. Lo sabía porque no concebía a una Mimí sin los pies sobre la tierra.

Inadvertidamente, los sueños que él tenía para ella se habían hecho realidad, y ahora Mimí casi no tenía lugar para él.

.

.

Cuando Mimí se mudó otra vez a Odaiba, Jou no daba abasto con sus estudios y no tenía tiempo ni para ella, ni para su novia ni para el Digimundo, siempre inoportuno con sus tiempos.

Cuando Palmon olvidó a Mimí, Jou sintió que ni sus sueños ni los de ella podrían hacerse realidad, y que todo lo de terrenal que tenía ella se hacía pedacitos ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué cómo podía él, o Mimí o quién sea, pretender que Palmon y Gomamon los volvieran a recordar? ¿Cómo volver a armar esos recuerdos que habían volado como mariposas digitales y se habían destruido como los digimon cuando mueren? Él se propuso crear nuevos recuerdos para ellas dos, y por eso empleó sabiamente su tiempo en contarle a Palmon _todo_ lo que sabía sobre ella.

No le contó de la decepción amorosa de la que Mimí venía, porque Jou no lo sabía. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban.

Mimí tenía el corazón roto y pensaba que había querido tocar el cielo con las manos cuando se enamoró de ese hombre de negocios mayor, mayor de treinta en todo caso, que la llevaba a pasear por la Quinta Avenida y le enviaba vestidos en cajas con papel de manteca. Mimí sabía ahora que era inevitable que ese guapo y exitoso señor tuviera una bella esposa con dos bellos mellizos recién nacidos, y sabía también que haber soñado como soñó con una boda y múltiples bailes elegantes había sido un sueño impropio de ella. Había saltado para mirar qué había del otro lado y había olvidado apoyar los pies en la tierra después.

Tan impropio de ella. Casi creía que se merecía el corazón roto y las marcas del rímel corrido sobre sus párpados.

Nunca superaría haberle sido infiel a una mujer y a dos bebes que ella no conocía. Nunca.

Cuando Jou se enteró de todo esto, Mimí lloró y Jou sintió compasión, pero no le dijo que sus acciones estuvieron bien ni que no había sido su culpa. Jou no sabía mentirle.

―Siento que hayas sufrido tanto ―le dijo, porque era real. Y luego se confesó―: siempre pensé que eras una mujer terrenal. Qué harías realidad todos tus sueños porque sabías hasta donde soñar.

―¿Cómo? Yo siempre soñé más de lo que tenía permitido, Jou-senpai. _Siempre_ ―recalcó.

Jou negó con la cabeza, pero Mimí no lo había entendido y él no insistió con su idea, porque de alguna manera sentía que Mimí estaba más alejada de él que aquella vez en que volvió mostrando su piel y adornando su pelo.

O tal vez era él el que había caminado hacia otro lado y había dejado todos sus sueños con Mimí tirados en el camino, porque él también los había tenido.

Y cómo.

Después de esa conversación, Jou dejó a su novia.

Mimí se tomó un tiempo y dejó que su corazón sanara solo. Ningún clavo iba a sacar a otro clavo en su vida, ella expiaría sus penas y sus equivocaciones sola.

Mimí volvió a Estados Unidos a desarrollarse profesionalmente.

.

.

―¡Jou-senpai!

Nadie gritaba como Mimí. ¡Nadie!

Jou sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, _desde adentro_. Era impropio de él correr a abrazar a alguien, pero sería mentir decir que no sintió el impulso de hacerlo. Por suerte, no era impropio de Mimí hacerlo, y fue ella quien corrió y lo abrazó y fue él quien devolvió el abrazo casi con fiereza.

Jou pensó que ella también lo había sentido, esa especie de conectar. Ese _este es nuestro momento_ que más de dos décadas había demorado en llegar.

―Me tienes que mostrar _todo_ ―aclaró―. Dónde operas, dónde atiendes, que instrumental utilizas, ¡quiero hasta ver los libros con los que aprendiste, Jou! Este programa será un éxito. ¡Un éxito! ¡Nunca he cocinado con un _médico_!

Y aunque él reía con ella, enseguida empezaron los miedos:

―Mimí, ¡no toques eso!

O:

―Mimí, si eso se cae es impagable. ¡Eso es medicina, Mimí, no lo tomes!

Pero la naturalidad con que Mimí se movía en el set improvisado y la atención con que escuchaba a sus pacientes le aflojaban el corazón, para qué mentir. Era…

―De otro mundo ―dijo Michael, quien se había vuelto su productor.

Pero Jou negó, y al negar entendió por qué ese apuesto mejor amigo nunca había visto realizadas sus pretensiones amorosas con Mimí. Él la quería sin dudas, y tal vez más que eso (porque de verdad, había hasta que hacer un esfuerzo para no volverse loco por ella), pero no la _conocía_ como él.

A Michael no le contestó, porque entendía muy bien que alguien pudiera pensar que Mimí era _de otro mundo_. Demasiado bella, demasiado simpática, demasiado sonriente, demasiado talentosa. Pero, para Jou, Mimí nunca había sido _demasiado_ (aunque, tal vez, sí era demasiado gritona). Para él, Mimí era _justo_. Era todo en la medida _justa._

Menos los gritos, y la voz, claro.

Cuando se juntaron a festejar enfrente de un vino después de la grabación, Mimí se sacó los zapatos y apoyó sus pies de uñas pintadas sobre una mesita, con mucha naturalidad.

―Este es mi secreto, no lo puedes contar. A mis amigas siempre les digo que vestir tacos es una actitud.

―Eso no tiene sentido.

Mimí rio.

Se recostó contra él.

―Hace mucho que no hacía esto.

―Ya había olvidado tu peso sobre mi hombro, Mimí-kun.

Pensó que Mimí se había quedado dormida, por eso se sorprendió cuando ella se irguió de repente y lo miró a los ojos.

―Jou ―le dijo, intencionalmente abandonando el honorífico―, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a decirme eso! ―reclamó―. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a olvidar mi peso sobre tu hombro. ¡Eres malo!

―¿Alguna vez miraste el _Hanami_ con tu novio? ―preguntó, sorprendiéndola en igual medida que ella a él segundos antes.

―No.

Jou la besó. No lo pudo resistir más, fue tan sencillo como eso. Agarró sus cabellos marrones, la acercó hacia él y, seguro de que era correspondido, seguro de que los dos habían llegado al momento en ese momento, la besó. Más de veinte años después de que Mimí le hubiera pedido que fuera su novio, pero la besó. Le contestó.

―Mañana quiero ir a ver el _Hanami_ ―dijo Mimí, recostándose contra el hombro de su novio y, esta vez sí, quedándose dormida.

Jou acarició los cabellos de su novia de verdad, la de los sueños reales, la Mimí terrenal, hasta dormirse.

* * *

 **Notas:** El Hanami es la tradición japonesa de ver flores, generalmente de cerezo.

No suelo usar honoríficos en mis fics, pero sentí que este los necesitaba.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame un review.


End file.
